


Digimon Drabbles-Humanized AU

by Octopus_the_Kraken



Series: Digimon Humanized AU Series [1]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanized, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_the_Kraken/pseuds/Octopus_the_Kraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of humanized digimon drabbles staring Duke (Gallantmon) and Bell (Beelzemon)! BL/Yaoi, no smut (shockingly), fluff, and cuteness, cuteness forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When we were young

Beelzemon x Gallantmon/Dukemon

(Hint of Beelzebumon x Shoutmon)

**Human/Character names:**

Beelz "Bells" Ōkui – Beelzemon (Tamer ver.)

Duke "Gail" Matsuki- Gallantmon/Dukemon

Sakuya Nonaka- Sakuyamon

Galgo "Saint" Wong- SaintGalgomon/MegaGargomon

Beelzebub "BB" Ōkui – Beelzebumon (Xros Wars ver.)

Lucifer "Luc" Nakao- Lucemon Chaos mode

Shout Kudo- Shoutmon (Xros Wars)

Imperial Motomiya- Imperialdramon

Sayuri- Ai and Mako's mom (Tamer Ver.)

Magna Noda- Magnamon

Kenta "Sleip" Sampsom- Kentaurosmon/Sleipmon

Omni "Omega" Kamiya- Omnimon

Levi Bifu- Leviamon

Barb Norstein- Barbamon

Layla Kagura- Laylamon/Lilithmon

* * *

Please enjoy!

 


	2. When we were Young

When Duke and Bell were young, they were known commonly as Guil and Imp. They were young and they looked nothing like they do now.

Back then, Imp and his brother, known as Candle at the time, had just been adopted by their new mother, Sayuri, and their two new siblings, Ai and Mako. He was commonly identified by his baggy purple hoodie that was a size too big for him with a big yellow smiley face in the center, and funny ear flaps on the hood. A bright red bandana around his neck with matching gloves that were also a size too big, loose khaki shorts that stopped just shy of his knees, and big purple and white shoes with green socks. His hair was long, always braided over his shoulder and held there with a green hair-tie; thick black lashes framed his big emerald eyes that seemed to take up most of his face.

Guil, on the other hand, lived with his family at the bakery; his mom, dad, and older brother, Takato, who openly didn't like Imp. Guil was several inches taller than Imp, he wore a red and white baseball t-shirt with a strange "hazard" symbol on both the sleeves and in the middle of it, dark blue shorts that stopped roughly around his knees, fingerless red gloves with gold and white jelly bands on his wrists; his feet clad in red and white sneakers. He also wore a silly red beanie with little bat wings and an inverted Zero Unit that covered his hair, however his sliver locks easily spilled out in a little scruff on the back of his neck.

They were really young, and everyone found their odd friendship cute. And everyone fangirled when they found out the youths started dating.


	3. Year of Greatness

Sophomore year of High School, was a year Duke would forever remember. Not only was he taken in by the Royal Knights, a high end society group that choose members by a specific set of characteristics that students possessed, a one in three thousand, two hundred, and sixty-five chance to be chosen in HIS school, THAT year. He was so grateful Imperial took him in under his wing and he looked up to the elder as a model to be in the future. However, that was beside the point, the point was that not only had he been taken in as a member, but he also asked Bell out!

And he said YES!

Best. Year. Ever.

 


	4. Motherly Love

When Bell and Duke started dating, they didn't tell anyone about it, because Bell was all too embraced about it. However, the blonde did want to tell one person.

"Hey, ah, mom?" He called out from the female's kitchen, Duke standing behind him.

"Yeah, Sweetie, who's your friend?" The older women responded walking in with a handful of flowers fresh from the yard.

"Um, well, err…," A flush ran under his glasses.

"Hun, you can tell me anything." She smile sweetly at him, moving over to place the flowers in the sink with a vase. Duke reaching out to hold the blonde's hand reassuringly. Bell smiled sheepishly and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Mom, meet my boyfriend, Duke." He said staring at the ground begrudgingly. She continued to smile and chuckled silently.

"Welcome to the family, Duke, I'm Sayuri."

 


	5. Say It

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it~!"

"NO!"

"Please~!"

"Why don't you say it?"

"Cause I say it almost every day, now it's your turn!"

"No."

"…I-"

"Don't say it."

"Lo-,"

"Stop."

"-ve,"

"Fuck."

"You."

"Fucking, I love you too, you Royal shit!"

 


	6. Father Dearest

Luc was a man that took pride in being questioned if the youngest of the Demon Lords was his child. Yes, he treated the cynical youth like his own blood, even if the smaller would have liked nothing more than to run the older through with his motorcycle -he so loving named Behemoth- and be done with the elder Demon. But the feminine-faced demon truthfully cared about the other blonde's safety, he was a respectable father figure to those who watched him communicate with the college student. However in the end, Bell was like a teenage daughter who continuously did what her father disapproved, Bell disagree with Luc at every point, spat acid in the man's face with every fiber in his being, he never liked this contradiction of a man. Bell didn't need a father figure to model after, he already had his mom and kids to model after and for.

However that didn't stop Lucifer from treating him like a son and trying to model him more after himself, granted when he tried teaching him the "proper way" to hit of a women, that women being Bell's own mother, she immediately showed the dark angel how a woman could break every bone in a man's rib cage and back in one move in heels. Never the less Luc liked the idea of having a son to imprint on and to teach what he knew to, not to mention he actually liked Bell and saw a little bit of himself in him.

He took pride in Bell. He really did.

So the absolute horror and shattered reality that had splattered itself across the Demon Lord Leader's face when he found that red and white chivalrous bastard of a Knight sleeping on Bells' couch with Bell sleeping on top of him after a long night of studying was a devastating blow to Luc's upheld pride about being his fake father.

 


	7. Sibling Disputes

Bell and his brother, BB, were two of a kind, they hardly ever argued, they respected each other, and they could easily sit with some coffee and rant on and on to each other about anything. Even though Bell was older by two years, BB was taller and had wider shoulders, and the streak in his hair was more of a dark blue then the elder's bright purple. Other than that, the only difference between them were their eye colors and tattoo schemes. Anyone who had ever met the pair, on the rare times BB came back in town from his schooling in the far northern areas of Japan, would say they were almost identical twins! Except one was more muscular, and with Bell always wearing his pumped boots no one was able to see the height difference between them.

For Duke the resemblance was a hazard, because when BB did show the Knight had to be extra cautious when seeing his boyfriend, because they would pretend to be each other to see if the Knight could guess which was which. He usually just left not wanting to offend his boyfriend by making the mistake. When he did play along though he usually got it right, but he did have his faults on the occasion.

However it only gave the two humor. Until BB's admirer Shout made the mistake and flat out hit on the green-eyed male with the lewdness of a perverted geezer who hadn't been laid in a year. To Duke that was the first time he had ever seen the crimson-eyed brother actually put the training he got from his schooling to the greatest use ever.

 


	8. Friends

Sakuya Nonaka was a women who considered her closest friends like her sibling's. She was an only child after all. And Saint and Duke were always there when she needed them, Saint a little more than Duke but he was a Royal Knight who had a job at his family's bakery and had college to deal with. The two were shocked they saw the man as much as they did for the amount of thing he had on his plate. However they didn't mind, Sakuya had mellowed out a lot more since graduating High School, making her a lot less competitive and more open to things the other two did.

Granted that didn't stop her from getting a little suspicious when the honey-eyed male brought Bell with him to the see the fireworks with them. And it defiantly didn't stop her from going into shock when she saw them kiss. Saint didn't say a thing, he just laughed at how she didn't see it sooner.

 


	9. Lacking in Size

Duke was the Royal Knight of Chivalry, that was true, and to be a Knight of Chivalry, he had to be an intimidating opponent, that was also true. So it pissed his boyfriend off at how the man had to be so damn tall, Bell had to wear near two inch tall heels hidden in his boots to be, at most, level with the Knight's chin. Duke found it the cutest thing in the world! His Demon Lord boyfriend, who he loved to absolute death, and got to see almost every day from being classmates, was so damn tiny!

He was petite, skinny, short, and oh so cute when he got that dark cherry blush on his ever creamy skin. The man could never hide a hickey on skin that fare. To counter his non-threatening characteristics, Bell would wear his baggy leather jacket to make him seem even just slightly bigger, its soft fur line collar covering anything the Knight left on his neck. Concealed his short stature by wearing secret pumped boots that made him seem just a little taller.

To Duke it just made him even cuter, seeing him try and make himself threatening. But nothing was better than the skin tight black sleeveless shirt that outlined every curve of his long torso. He never told Bell, because he would probably choke him out, but what the blond lacked in size, he made up for in being ever so attractive.

 


	10. Tattoos

Bell had tattoos, it was plain to see, his entire right arm was covered in them. Constantly telling his fellow Demon Lords and classmates that it was called a "life sleeve", that the purpose was to have everything that made up who you were written on you like a sleeve. Duke always had fun guessing what each thing meant.

A spiked purple mask, for the goddess both he and his brother were told many tales of when they were younger.

Big black-blue feathers and wings, because he always wanted to fly like an angel but refused the color white.

A strange looking cannon, because he loved firearms, and weird ones at that.

Big green barbed vines, because green was one of his top five favorite colors and he liked nature's simples defenses.

A big red rose, because his mother always had red roses growing in the backyard and she loved it when he would help her pick them for Valentine's Day.

And the Zero Unit?

"Why do you have this one?" he asked curiously.

"Cause ever since we were kids you always had it on you, remember?" His eyes looked back at the latter from behind his glasses.

"So~, it's to represent me kind of, as a part of your life?"

"…In a way, yes." A soft cherry dusted the blonde's face as he turned back to his book. Only to be pulled into a passionate kiss that escalated quickly to more than just making out on the couch.

Bell would hit the Knight later for making him lose his page in that book.

 


	11. Glasses

Bell, when on the Demon Lord Clock, wore contacts. So when he did his job, which was mostly running around the city and fighting the Royal Knights anytime they crossed paths, he didn't need to worry. But when he was at home, school, or working at his job, he wore glasses. They looked like the stereotypical big black framed square glasses that didn't cover the bottom of the glass. But they looked good on the blonde, they made his already large emerald eyes seem even larger and the black went well with his light colored skin and hair even the purple that streaked the swoop of his bangs.

It looked even better on him when he had his dark cherry blush and in bed after orgasm in Duke's opinion.

 


	12. Pretty Little Crossdresser

There were two things Bell didn't do with Duke -or anyone for that matter; blowjobs and riding. He was too prideful to do things like that, especially since he was already horribly submissive to the honey-eyed male in the bedroom or in general. However, in Duke's greatest defense, Bell never said anything about crossdressing!

Which left Bell in a predicament. Like garters and black lace stocking problems. Like a little black dress that suffocated his lither frame and stopped just shy of absolutely inappropriate with a lace fringe problem. Like having that little dress be pinned to his skin only by the thin ribbon that bound the corset back together problem. Like a lacy collar with a red ribbon running through it and tied in a bow in the back problem. Like his glasses were taken off and a purple flower headband pressed into the space between his puffed out bangs and the blonde locks that fluffed up into his every day look problems. Like having his hands be tied and stuck to the headboard by his boyfriend's dog-tag necklace problem.

"You're so adorable, Sweetheart. You should dress like this more often. But, you know, just for me, and no one else." Duke chirped, he was like a puppy that just heard it was dinner time, course, from the angel's perspective, it looked like the big bad wolf getting ready to fuck little red riding hood. The crimson sitting on his knees in front of the blonde's stocking clad legs, which were pressed firmly together in slight fear. The latter's one hand picked a way at the lacy elastic band on a creamy thigh, pulling the band and letting it snap on the skin underneath, before running his hand under the little dress, feeling the soft flesh of a boney but gently curved hip.

"Glad we're off tomorrow, because you're defiantly not going to be walking any time soon."

 


	13. Wearing your Shirt

Mornings were shit for both Bell and Duke. They equally detested mornings, which was why they set their classes, work, and basically everything to start after 10am. Even when they stayed at each other's houses, they still didn't find waking up an enjoyment, granted it was a little better than just waking up alone for a long day.

"Morning." Duke yawned, stretching his free arm, the other looped under his boyfriend. Looking over at the clock and grumbling something about it being 9:58am, hand running through his tan bangs. Bell squirmed and propped himself on his elbows, reaching over to grab his glasses from the side table, returning the gurgle of morning.

Duke rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, pulling his hand away after a moment, then stopping dead as he looked at Bell.

"What?" He mumbled feeling the other's stare on him. Moving his tired eyes to the tan haired.

"You're wearing my shirt." He blankly stated, pointing at the piece of clothing with the arm the smaller was previously sleeping on. Said blonde looking down at the shirt, which was about two or three sizes too big and, what was a snug collar on Duke, was so loose around Bells' neck that they could easily see down the entire length of the fabric.

Bell flushed a little, not at all remembering when or why he had put it on. All of a sudden he was on his back with the larger on top of him licking a path down his slim throat. A degrading squawk was released from him, fists smacked at the Knight's back furiously.

"Duke! For fucks sake! It's 10 in the morning! We have an hour before class starts!"

"Plenty of time then, right?"

"No!"

 


	14. Natural Color

In all the years they'd known each other Saint, Sakuya, and Bell still never understood what the hell was with Duke's hair. When they were younger; Bell always had his hair stuck under a hat, he didn't like the fact that he had bright blonde hair with his all black lashes, he thought everyone would think he wore mascara or something. Saint used to have sandy brown hair which he also had a hat over, course like his height it changed drastically, to the dark chocolate brown that was his hair now. Sakuya however always had her slivery violate hair, it just got longer over the years.

Duke's hair however, was a continual mystery to them. When he was young, just like the rest of them, he wore a hat, but a scuff of his strange hair would fall out from the base of his skull. And as the years progressed he lost the hat, as his hair prevailed in getting longer and wilder. Even in high school with his rugged mobster fresh look, his stark white hair still turned heads. He had the utmost in snow white hair.

He naturally had platinum white hair.

So after not seeing each other the entire winter break of senior year, the three were the definition of "shocked was an understatement". Duke, their best friend (and boyfriend of one), with probably the wildest mess of white hair that reached a few inches below his shoulders and the utmost in black charcoal marks strategically placed all over his face, had really cleaned up in a big way.

No more charcoal marks, showing more of his handsome tan face, and his hair was more organized and down to his waist. But the difference in color was the most striking out of the whole transformation. The once shiny white that looked almost permanently bleached colorless, turned a medium blonde, pretty much tan hair. It wasn't anywhere near the icicle white it used to be course it was much paler and browner than his boyfriend's light gold hair, but still. It was so different then his natural hair.

Course when it came down to it, they didn't mind it actually looked better on him then the white that his skin look way too dark to have hair so fare.

But, no matter how many times he pulled off faking his fake color to people, he was still snow haired to Bell. After all his NATURAL color was still there everywhere else.

 


	15. Study my Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Long one, sorry.]

"Ugh! Stupid Professor Deckerdra! Giving us one night to study for his test! Why did I even decide to take a Romantics course anyway?!" Bell bitched and complained over the phone, Duke was at home at his house multitasking; studying, holding a half-ass conversation on the phone with his bitching lover, and finding something worth calling dinner. Bell was at the Demon Lord's HQ, apparently out of the six other members there, a good portion of them having been members for nearly 30-40 years now, no one knew what upload viruses were and some smart asshole –most likely Levi or Barb– saw something that talked about cookies, opened and downloaded it and pretty much fucked up the main computer systems.

And Bell had to show up and fix it, because nobody apparently knows how to call Geek squad.

"I mean, first he starts rambling on about love and passion, not even for the lecture, just going off about how romantic the world would be if this or that never happened! Then he just goes on like he's playing a part in Shakespeare, then just "Oh study for your test next week, it's worth your entire grade on things I haven't taught you 'cause I'm a Professor of Romance and I ramble on about the beauty of the world, and how I'm trying to get my two friends to notice the beauty of love and finally admit their feelings for one another and get married!" Motherfucker teach us what we spent money to learn not go on about your friends and their awkward dance around the "will you go out with me?" question! I would like to get a degree over here for fucks sake!" Bell professed through the phone. Duke noticing his boyfriend's escalating volume, holding the phone a little ways away from his ear so he didn't go deaf in it. A voice in the background entered during the mechanic's halt for a deep breath.

"Who are you talking to over there, Beelz?!"

"Your mother! Shut the fuck up fat nose, you broke the fucking computer! The Royal sticklers probably figured out the one weakness of you old shits! TECH-FUCKING-NOLOGY! …And apparently anything that talks about fucking cookies!" Bell all but screeched over the call.

Duke snorted a little at the insult toward his fellow Knight's. The chivalrous crimson himself was in the same boat as Bell when it came to his fellow comrades, none of them knew how to operate around the internet. He could hear a voice on the other end that wasn't any of the Lord's, most likely someone from Geek squad that his lover called, since he was in no mood to deal with fixing anything himself at the moment.

"Thank you for helping at this time a night, sorry about the yelling and everything." The glutton seemingly felt bad for the guy having to come and fix it at 7:30 at night, and listen to his yelling and foul attitude in the whole situation.

"Not a problem, I've heard worse things in this business." The guy was obviously unfazed by the whole situation, and was seemingly fine with it all. Other voices clambered over the line before the sounds of one last thank and goodbyes exchanged before Bell came back on the phone.

"Anyway, you find anything for dinner or do you need me to run and get something? 'Cause I'm coming over to study with you." The sound of papers being rifled with and pages of a book being flipped before getting stuffed in his messenger bag. Duke looked back at the cupboards and fridge he just spent the last two or three minutes shuffling through and finding he really needed to go do shopping soon, because he had cereal and coffee and not much else.

"Yeah~, you may wanna go and get something, unless you want cereal and coffee for dinner."

"Pizza sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll order it so you can just bring it back. What'cha want on it?"

"Order what you want. You know I'll eat whatever you get."

"Alright." Duke said all of a sudden hearing someone in the background again.

"Ooh! Beelz are you trying to get with someone?" the female voice was enthusiastic and chipper, she sounded very excited about the concept of her younger comrade getting in a relationship. _If she only knew._

"Piss shit and eat a dick, Layla!" Several sounds of what seemed like a wrestling match for the phone rang out over the line, and numerous shouts of "let me talk to them, they probably like you too!" and "No, Layla! Fuck you, go away, Layla!" escaped from the speaker before the line cut out altogether. Obviously a last ditch effort to keep the woman from getting on the phone. Taking that as a goodbye, Duke called the pizza place they liked and placed an order for a vegetarian, then moved to his living room to finish studying.

He only had to wait about 20 minutes before his boyfriend unlocked the front door. Proclaiming his presence, and strutting through the hall to the adjoined kitchen. Placing the pizza on the counter and continuing his walk over to the couch, where his boyfriend was laid out reading over his notes and parts of the shiny red, purple and orange textbook.

"Sorry about the phone call, Layla's worse than Professor Decker about the subject of "Romance" and all that "you need someone in your life to love you" crap." The blonde said crawling to lay over his boyfriend, who in turn moved the notes and book to the floor as he leaned down to kiss the shorter, moving to pull the thick frames of his glasses off then kissed his nose. Bell let his glasses get taken, he wasn't going to need them for a bit, right now he wasn't in the mood to study and he wanted some affection before he studied for the next couple hours.

Showering some affectionate kisses over the other's pale face, Duke patted the small of his back, before proceeding to get up. He wanted some pizza and to get his studying over with, before taking the smaller to bed for the night.

"Come on babe, we can study anatomy later, right now I want food and to get this over with."

 


	16. 5 Years and a Kiss for 5 More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Also kind of long, again, sorry]

They were college students, they were 20 (going on 21) year olds, they had good jobs, they were part of high class groups that could easily build up or tear down this simpleton city over night. They were hard working and supposedly enemies. They were dating. And they were classmates. And had every class together. And sat right next to each other. And always got stuck doing projects together. And they left school together. They were together like this almost every day, 4 days a week, for 7 months a year, for the last 2 years. It was fine with them, it was the norm for them. Duke found it nice, course he never really paid too much attention to his boyfriend during class, and vice versa. It was normal, it was a habit, a rut they dug together every day.

Today, was another day like that. However, that day's class was released earlier than usual, on account that their professor that day had to go to the hospital because his wife was giving birth and there was no replacement professor. Getting let out at 12:30 comparative to the usual 3:30 release.

"Wanna go get lunch?" The knight asked getting his helmet on before adjusting his small backpack. Then sitting on his motorcycle, Grani, the lowridering chopper rumbling to its self.

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything all day." Bell said, moving his messenger bag to sit right behind him on Behemoth, who also rumbled but from the base of its exhaust pipes.

"Do you care where we go? Cause apparently Saint and Sakuya are at the Dexter Q. joint." Patting the red chassis the gold pin stripes glistening brightly as the engine revved to life on its own.

"The one up the road?" He glanced at his boyfriend, eyebrows knitted together as he pulled his purple and black helmet on and then tugging the very troublesome visor down that repeatedly jammed with how old it was.

"No, the shitty one by your house." Duke was looking down at his cell phone, reading over the text swiftly.

"Heh, in this town, that is the good one." The blonde remarked, before driving off, Duke following close behind, driving almost side by side in the 20 minute journey from the campus to the run down 20x20 shack in a parking lot filled with wooden tables and benches, only 3 tables actually occupied people. One of those tables having Saint and Sakuya sitting next to each other, waving the motorcyclists over.

Taking the other side of the table, the green clad male admitting to ordering for them already, then setting off on a long conversation that sifted to new topics every so often. A waiter skating over on his blue roller skates on the smooth concrete placing their food down, smiled at them all and skated back off. Continuing their random ramblings over chicken strips and fries.

"So, how long have the two of you been together for now?" the silver-violet haired female asked them. A soft blush running over their faces, snickering a bit, Duke swung his arm around Bells' waist and pulled him close, making the purple streaked blush a little darker.

"Almost, Gods, 5 years in-," the Royal rolled his eyes from the side to the sky, thinking about it for a second, "another month, month an' a half or so?"

"You guys gonna do anything for it?" Galo said before taking a drink from his straw. The two moved their eyes to glance at each other, looks came across their faces. It was obvious they hadn't thought anything of it.

"Well, um," Bell started.

"We haven't really celebrated," Duke picked it up, but drifted off after that.

"We never celebrated any of those anniversary things." Bell carried it after him.

"Never?" Saint said a little shocked.

"In the 5 years you've been together, you two have never celebrated your anniversary, not once?!" Sakuya questioned, also a tad shocked.

"No."

"Not really." The two said not at all bothered by it.

"Time flies, we don't focus on it especially since we're usually working or at school all day." Bell explained a little, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder behind his head.

"Well," Galo said somberly, his elbow on the table holding his drink up toward them, "Here's to 5 more years, I guess." He half smiled at them. They looked a little surprised at him for a second, before smiling back, lifting their drinks to his, and making a fast-food paper cup cheers.

Duke craning down to kiss his boyfriend's temple, the other, flushed darkly, giggled sheepishly and smiling a little more, straw crushed between his teeth. When Duke went to take a drink from his cup, Bell swung his head over to kiss the latter's cheek in return.

Sakuya smiled, saying over her straw, "5 years and a kiss for 5 more, huh?"

 


	17. Caught in a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Again, long one, I'm sorry.]

"Gail. Gail! GAIL!"

"What you whiny bitch?" Duke said turning in his chair, sitting in the main area of the Royal Knight's HQ, previously looking over old files that needed to get erased. Only to be disrupted by Sparkly Boy McMiracles. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"First off, I'm not a bitch, I'm a boss, big difference!" Magna said waving his hand around in the air trying to make his point known. Omni and Sleip, who trailed behind him, rolled their eyes at the tiny Knight.

"Yeah, bitches have more money, actually have sex and they can kick your ass." Sleip muttered, Omni in turn snorted and fist bumped the taller. Mag gave them an unamused look over his shoulder, before turning back to the younger Knight at the monitor.

"Anyway, I'll cut to the chase, you were at the Dexter Q's last week for lunch, right?" The three reducing the distance between them and the youth, crossing the room to the chivalrous male, who quirked up an eyebrow at them, not at all following what the shorter was trying to say.

"Which one; the good one or the shit one?" he said plainly.

"The shit one over here." Omni said.

"Yeah, your point?"

"Who were you with, specifically?" Magna started sounding a little expectant and aggressive with every question. He was honestly the shittiest interrogator ever.

"My friends." Duke said half-assed as he got back to his work flicking through random documents and other useless things in the folders on the massive screen.

"Specifically, who?" the blue haired man pressed harshly. Obvious he had heard about some kind of rumor, and it made goldy ass over here pissed.

"Saint and Sakuya." Duke turning back to the short knight, crossing his legs, so his right ankle was on top of his left knee and crossed his arms, leaning down a bit in his chair.

"And?" Yep, he knew something.

"And what?"

"Mag, he isn't going to talk, drop it." Sleip said, obviously unamused by the interrogation.

"About what? I went and had lunch with my friends cause class got cut short. Big scandal, ooh." Gail mocked, moving to dramatically wave his hands in the air a little, returning back to folded arms and blank faced.

"There are pictures on those social media websites of you and that glutton Beelz together." Magna flatly stated. Slamming a printed picture, that obviously was a picture taken from a distance on a phone and was cropped down to focus of it, it was the Knight in question kissing the Lord's temple, who in turn was giggling and smiling the straw of his drink between his teeth and flush plain to see even from the far distance shot.

Duke's face dropped, eyes wide, his mouth –previously an unamused line– fell, and all the color in his face was dropped and was replaced by the stark whiteness of a ghost. _Shit_. Every letter of the word was extended painfully in his head. His eyes flicking from the picture to the three. The three older Knight's eyes widened and leaned in a little more. _Fuck_. He was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want more drabbles or if you want more of the Humanized AU stories. And comment some pairings you would like me to write about, or plots/ideas/summaries for a future story.


End file.
